LakeWings
Appearance LakeWings are long, really small, slender dragons with a somewhat snake-like appearance. They have wings that don’t allow these dragons to fly, but to glide around with ease in the water. They usually come in blues and greens, though a bit of brown, gray, or purple isn’t unexpected in some LakeWings. They have a stalk on the middle of their heads, or very rarely two stalks, that hold a light at the end of it. They can have four to five gills. They also have two short legs to get around on land with, although it isn’t nearly as quick as any other tribe. Tribal Abilities * They can breathe under fresh water. This is useful because of the fact that they literally just live in a lake. However, they’re unable to breathe in salt water; if they do, they quickly die of dehydration. * They can swim about one and a half times as fast as SeaWings, give or take, and about twice as long as they can in rough waters. * They produce a semi-toxic slime from their scales when they’re nervous or on command. It cleans the water, but when in contact with raw flesh, it slowly rots the skin away. It doesn’t rot away for long though, and can be washed out with water. * A few of them can see everything that affects them for about two-five minutes into the future. This is usually shown if these dragons have two stalks on their head with lights on them. The brighter the lights are, the longer they can see into the future. Culture LakeWings are, in a word, organized. The moment they hatch from the egg, they are kept track of. What they like to do, what they‘re good at, what they’re bad at, etc. Eventually, once the dragonets are two years old, they are given to a Family Unit where they can grow further, go to school, be kept track of, and volunteer to do things. Based on what the dragonet is good at and what they volunteer to do, they are assigned a job when they’re ten years old by the queen. Then, the LakeWings have to follow every rule that they are given from then on and stick to their assignment. They can apply for a pairing to start a family unit (One adult male, one adult female, one young male, one young female). These dragons don’t have much choices in anything big in life. Their pairing? It’s chosen. Their job? It’s chosen. Their own sexuality? It has to be straight, according to the queen. If anybody is to disobey these specific rules three times, then they’re thrown into the ocean and chased away by a Guard. (For those who have read The Giver, it’s basically that.) Celebrations- (Note: Few of these are very fun celebrations, but more rather things that have to be done to keep the Tribe alive.) Two Year Celebration: A celebration for those grouped in the Two Year Category. This is where the dragonets actually get names other than the numbers that they are assigned, and when they are taken to a Family Unit. Only dragons that applied for a dragonet, the dragonet caretakers, the dragonets, and the queen and her council may attend. Three Year Celebration: A celebration that marks the start of school. It’s one of the funner ones, mostly to trick dragonets into thinking that school is fun. Only the dragonets, the Teachers, and the queen and her council may attend this. Ten Year Celebration: A celebration for the dragonets becoming full adults. The dragonets are assigned jobs based on their strengths and weaknesses, and they are given rights to apply for a family unit. All are allowed here. Mating Celebration: (Okay, nobody can act this out with or without my permission so get those thoughts out of your head) Much like the MudWings, the LakeWings are given a chance to go out and just mate once each year. Other than that day, mating is unacceptable according to the Queen. No dragons under the age of ten may participate. New Queen’s Celebration: Each time a queen is made, there’s a fun celebration announcing the new queen and stuff. Everybody can come to this celebration. Celebration of the Lost: A celebration that is rather frequent. It happens every time a dragon wants to die because of sickness, old age, or anything like that. They get killed gently with a poison that painlessly ends a dragon. Anybody can come to these celebrations. Assignments- (Note: Assignments are just the jobs assigned to the dragons.) They can be basically anything, but they just have to match up with what the dragon is good at. What the dragon likes plays a small role in this. Some ideas: * Guard. For those who are obedient and strong. They‘re basically the dragon police.. * Cook. For those who are creative and patient. They whip up different meals to feed everybody. * Council. For those who are loyal and intelligent. They make sure that the queen makes good decisions and guide her, along with keeping track of the dragonets. * Military. For those who are violent and strong. They fight in wars and such. * Caretaker. For those who volunteer with dragonets and are calm. They take care of young dragonets until they’re two years old. * Animal breeder. For those who are patient and volunteer with animals. They make sure that there’s enough food to go around for everybody. * Doctor. For those who are caring and determined. They fight off sicknesses and treat wounds using a variety of herbs and medicines. * Teacher. For those who volunteer with dragonets and are intelligent. They make sure dragonets learn some and they keep track of dragonets. Often, they give ideas for the dragonet’s assignments to the Council. Naming System These dragons are usually named after things that are commonly seen in lakes, but some are known to be clouds. * Cumulus * Otter * Mink * Ripple Colorable Body Thing Category:Fanmade Tribes